The House
by TC-TyKa
Summary: Ty, Kai, Max, and Rei move into a new house when weird things start to happen. TyKa ReMa Yaoi


Title: The House

Warnings: Yaoi, it may be strange lol

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade nor anything associated with it

Yo I don't know why I'm witting this, it might be stupid but what can you do lol but anyways Plez read

"Talking"

'Thinking'

* * *

**The House**

**11 Ryu Lake View Drive**

Max and Tyson ran ahead of Kai and Rei through the door and once again began checking out their new house, numbered 11 Ryu Lake View Drive. I guess it wasn't really new it was actually a really old house but it was nice and by a clean little lake. Max and Tyson darted up the stairs towards the bedrooms. Tyson found a room at the end of the hall with another room right next to it. "OK me and Kai call these rooms!" Tyson shouted over to Max.

"Sure... Hey Question! There is only one more room what are me and Rei supposed to do?" Max asked while wandered around looking behind a different door to still awaiting his answer.

Kai walked up the stairs over towards the room Tyson said was his. "Max go into the other room and there will be another door when you open it you will see stairs and if you go up the stairs you will find another bedroom. Why weren't you listening to the real-estate woman?" Kai said walking into his room deciding how he should arrange it.

"AW SWEET! That room is so mine! But yeah I was so listening to her for a while but come on she was so boring and you can't say she wasn't." Max ran up the stairs towards the other bedroom. "AH SWEET SO PRO!" The room was quite large with an arched window that would fit Max's bed perfectly.

Rei walked up the stairs to Max's new room to find him looking out the window. Rei slowly walked over to Max letting his arms slide around his waist. "Hey Max, so I'm guessing you like your new room." Rei looked down into Max's face waiting for what ever should happen next.

Max over at Rei with a small smile spread across his face. "Of course I like it." Max cupped Rei's face in his hand and sweetly kissed him, but quickly pulled away smiling. "Heh, but I think we should go check on Tyson and Kai."

* * *

"Yo Kai, what do you think about the room I picked for you?" Tyson asked walking into the room.

"It's nice but you shouldn't have just called a room for me. Don't want the others to suspect that we do have a relationship going now do we?" A smirk crossing his features and mischief sparking in his eyes.

"Ha-ha but come on, why don't you want them to know are you embarrassed to be with me?" Tyson said hurt flashing into his eyes.

"Of course Tyson... Just joking, it's more fun this way." Kai leaned into Tyson placing a small kiss on his lips before showing a gentle smile. "I think we should grab some of our stuff and arrange our rooms."

Kai and Tyson walked out of the room bumping into Max and Rei. "Hey you guys me and Kai were just about to grab our stuff you coming?" Tyson while Kai and him continued to walk down the stairs so they could grab their stuff from the truck outside.

* * *

SOME TIME LATER (I'm not going to go into detail of unpacking lol)

A few hours later all the stuff was moved into their rooms and some necessities were set up around the house while the rest was sitting in the middle of the dinning room.

"Yo guys I'm tired so I'm going to bed." At the comment Tyson made everyone nodded in agreement and headed up the stairs to bed. Tyson and Kai waited in the hallway until Max and Rei went into their rooms. "So Kai wanna sleep in your room or mine?" A happy smile gracing his features.

"Heh come, we are going to sleep in my room." With that Kai grabbed Tyson's arm and led him into his room hoping that they could sleep well that night.

* * *

Max and Rei went into Rei's room, Max slowly leaned in and kissed Rei sweetly. "Cya in the morning Rei" Max said as he walked up the stairs just wanting to sleep for about 50 hours while Rei went to his bed wanting the same thing.

* * *

Ok awkward but hey what can you do, I did write it at like 6:00 am hahaha... PLEZ PLEASE PLEZ REVIEW! 


End file.
